אמיליה-רומאניה טיול אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים 2012 - חלק שלישי
חלק ראשון * חלק שני ולהלן החלק השלישי - האחרון thumb|650px|מרכז|קבוצת המטיילים במצבת דנטה אליגיירי ברוונה - Dantis poetae sepulcrum הגענו לחלק האחרון בתיאור הטיול של הקבוצה, מטעם אגודת דנטה-אליגיירי מירושלים, במחוז אמיליה-רומאניה שבאיטליה וכן אתרים נוספים שבקרתי, בין השאר ברומא, פיזה, פירנצה ומילאנו - הערים שהיו מושב למשפחתי. ישראלי המטייל באיטליה זקוק למלווה נאמן, המומחה למקצועו וזה היה לנו: דר' דוד פטסי, יושב ראש האגודה של דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים. אציין במיוחד את נועם הליכותיו של דוד וסבלנותו. מספר המטיילים בקבוצה היה מקסימלי, למעלה מ-50 והארגון לא היה פשוט - אך הכל פעל כמתוכנן. בחירה של בית מלון אחד מרכזי, בבולוניה, לכל התקופה היתה מעולה. כל ערב חזרנו "הביתה" תודה לגב' עליזה בנאבו המנהלת, לבונייה זיסברג, סוכנת הנסיעות מ"אפיקים" ולכל המשתתפים. האתרים הנכללים באתר זה Rimini.PNG|רימיני לחוף הים האדריאטי|link=רימיני Regio emila.PNG|רג'יו אמיליה|link=רג'יו אמיליה Cementary ravea.PNG|בית הקברות הצבאי ברוונה|link=בית הקברות הצבאי ברוונה San marino.PNG|סן מרינו|link=סן מרינו Valmarecchia.PNG|Valmarecchia|חבל ההרים ליד סן מרינו Commacchio.PNG|Commacchio|קומקיו -בשפך הפו בוצע בעזרת שימושון - כלי עזר להתמצאות - הקש כתובת ותקבל מבט חזותי על המבנה בכתובת הנתונה : Type in any address, and you can see a ground level view or switch to an aerial view (כך הופקו התמונות לעיל) סיור ברימיני thumb|ימין|300px|Rimini על פרשת דרכים עיר לחוף הים. בימי רומא יצא משער אוגוסטוס, שעדיין ניצב על תילו, דרך פלמיניה, שהגיע עד לשערי רומא. במרס העיר גשר טיבריוס (כן מטבריה) העומד על תילו כבר אלפיים שנה. אפילו הגרמנים לא הצליחו לפגוע בו. היום משמש עדיין ליעדו. בעיר מבנה, המשוער כביתו של רןפא כירורג - המבנה נשמר בצורה אופטימלית. חוץ מזה עיר הבנויה על יסוד העיר הרומית: עם קרדו וקרדו-מצטלב - נעימה למראה. יהודים אין בה, חוץ משריד שולי, תראו בסרטון. בכל זאת מצאתי בויקיפדיה האיטלקית פרטים על יהודי העיר. ראו יהודי רימיני * pictures from the city סיור ברג'יו אמיליה thumb|ימין|300px|סיור בעיר וברובע היהודי עיר חשובה באזור, עם עבר היסטורי רומאי ומהעת החדשה ובית כנסת מיוחד במינו ומשם המשכנו להרי הסביבה. התחנה הראשונה היתה גן ציבורי, המקום היחידי בו האוטובוס לתיירים יכל להתקרב למרכז העיר. משם ננוע בהליכה. הכיכרות המרכזיות: בית האופרה והבנק הממלכתי עם שוטר בכניסה. הגענו לבניין העיירה, בו התכנס לפני 200 שנה פרלמנט של הרפובליקה האזורית ובחר בדגל החדש של איטליה, הוא הדגל עד עצם היום הזה. התכבדנו לשבת באולם מועצת העיריה - כעין מבנה אופרה - וראש העיר החמודה (הלוואי עלינו) סיפרה לנו על העיר. יצאנו לרובע היהודי, לבית הכנסת, שהיה בו ארון הקודש שהיום בקריית שמואל. סיירנו במבנה של שלוש קומות, ששרת קהילה של 700 נפש לפני מאתים שנה. הבאנו גם תמונות מבית הכנסת בקריית שמואל היום, היכן שמוצב ארון הקודש. לסיום, יצאנו להרים מסביב לעיר. צפינו למצודות : Casteli di Rossena e di Cannosa ונהנו מנוף מיוחד במינו. * סיפורה של ניצולת שואה, יוצאת העייר, אשר היתה עימנו בטיול * על הקהילה קרא כאן: יהדות * תמונות מהטיול * על ארון הקודש בקריית שמואל * על העיר עצמה (מעובד מהויקיפדיה העברית): רג'ו אמיליה רוונה: בית הקברות הצבאי thumb|ימין|300px|ביקור בבית הקברות הצבאי ברוונה הכולל את הריכוז הגדול של חללי הבריגדה היהודית הביקור בבית הקברות לא נכלל במסלול הטיול וטוב שכך. באתר, ובטווח של 4 ק"מ, אים מקום ל"עצירה" של אוטובוס, אלה במחיר יצירת פקק תנועה ענק ! בבית הקברות נמצא הריכוז הגדול של חללי הבריגדה היהודית במלחמת העולם השנייה - מעל ל-30 חיילים. עוד קרוב לעשרה קבורים ברחבי איטליה. בית הקברות כולל בעיקר חיילים מקנדה, מעל 900 חללים. הם נהרגו בקרבות על כיבוש רוונה ובמשך שלושת החודשים עד לסיום מלחמת העולם השנייה. לצערי מעטים המבקרים בו. בספר המבקרים לא מצאתי הערות של מבקרים מישראל. זאת, למרות שחללי הבריגדה מופיעים בספר יזכור של משרד הבטחון. משלחת ממשרד הבטחון נהגה להשתתף באזכרה הממלכתית בבית הקברות, אך הדבר לא נעשה יותר. הגעתי לאתר בעזרת שני איטלקים ואיטלקיה אחת - חוייה בפני עצמה. * אתר לזכר בית הקברות * תמונות מבית הקברות ומרוב המצבות Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino thumb|ימין|300px|ביקור ב:Repubblica di San Marino זה השם הרישמי של המדינה, אשר אירחה אותנו בפרלמנט שלה. הדמוקרטיה שלה ייחודית: ראש הממשלה מתחלף כל ששה חודשים: ב-1 אפריל וב-1 באוקטובר, עשרה שרים מנהלים אותה. היא קיימת מאז שנת 301. מספר תושביה מעט מעל 30,000. עולים אליה במעלית, לצוק ניתן לעלות ברכבל. הכניסה לעיר נשלטת על-ידי "שוטר או שוטרת - בובה" (ראו בסרטון). ההר מעל העיר היה בקו-החזית בעת מלחמת העולם השנייה. העיר וההר מעליה היו אתרי מורשת של אונסקו. * תמונות מהסיור ביקור בעיר בשפך נהר הפו commacchio thumb|ימין|300px|ביקור בעיר בשפך נהר הפו Comacchio עבור המבקר מישראל, מראה של נהר ענק הוא חוויה. הגעתי לנהר הפו, באופן מיוחד לאזור שהוא "הדלתה" של נהר הפו, אין גבול לנהר, הוא נראה מאופק עד אופק. יש סיורים בדלתה, אבל רק בימי מנוחה או לקבוצות מאורגנות וכך לא זכיתי בסיור. בעיר על שפך נהר הפו שוכנת על יובל הנשפך לנהר וכולה מרושתת תעלות, מזכיר איים בלגונה של וונציה. לסיור בעיר יש קסם מיוחד. בעיר מוזיאון לספינות טרופות. * תמונות מהעיר רומא: סיורים 2012 Ostia antica.PNG|בית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה - ראו בעיגול כחול למטה מימין|link=בית הכנסת באוסטיה Museo ebraico.PNG|המוזיאון היהודי ברומא - במרתף בניין בית הכנסת הגדול|link=המוזיאון היהודי של רומא Piazza della minerva.PNG|סודות רומא היהודית|link=Il disegno segreto Giardini di rose.PNG|רומא : גן השושנים - בית קברות יהודי לשעבר - ראו את שבילי הגן כמו קני המנורה|link=רומא : גן השושנים - בית קברות יהודי לשעבר סיור בגאטו בעקבות תמונות היסטוריות ערכתי סיור בגאטו, תוך השוואה עם רישומים היסטוריים שיש לנו, כך ניתן היה לטייל בו, תוך קבלת התרשמות על מצבו המקורי. מוזר, אבל הכיכר הקטנה, מול הכנסייה בה הצטוו היהודים לבוא ולשמוע על הנצרות כונתה בשם "ירושלים" - או צחוק הגורל ! * ראו גם :גטו רומא * וכן (הושלם חלקית) :רומא - הגטו - לקראת סיור המוזיאון היהודי ברומא המוזיאון עבר למשכן רחב יותר בקומת המרתף של בית הכנסת הגדול. בו מימצאים שנאספו מבית הכנסת Cingue Scole - המבנה בו שכנו חמשת בתי הכנסת של יהדות רומא, אשר נסגרו בעת הקמת בית הכנסת החדש בשנת 1904. אוסף מרשים של פריטי יודייקה. בחצר אוסף של מצבות שיש שהיו בבתי הכנסת ובבית הקברות. Roma Museo Ebraico * ראו גם :המוזיאון היהודי של רומא (מאתר המוזיאון) Museo ebraico di roma 4.JPG Museo ebraico di roma 3.JPG Museo ebraico di roma 2.JPG Museo ebraico di roma 1.JPG גן השושנים של רומא (על בית קברות יהודי בן 300 שנה) thumb|ימין|Il Roseto di Roma גן הפרחים של רומא לשעבר בית הקברות היהודי גינת הורדים של רומא, נמצא ליד Circo Massimo, בגבעת אוונטינה, אחת משבע הגבעות עליהן בנויה רומא. בשטח הגן נקברו יהודי רומא במשך 300 שנה, עד שנת 1934. על היהודים נאסר להציב מצבות. למרות פינוי הקברים יש להניח כי עד היום מצויים במקום שרידי נפטרים ולדעתי על הכהנים להמנע מלבקר בגן השושנים. בכניסה לגן יש לוח זכרון המוקדש לבית הקברות. * תמונות 2012 giardini di rose - cimiterio ebraico antico תמונות 2012 * ראו גם - כולל תמונות מהורדים מויקישיתוף מעונות אחרות של השנה: רומא : גן השושנים - בית קברות יהודי לשעבר בית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה thumb|right|200px|מסע מהגאטו היהודי עד לאוסטיה thumb|right|200px|המתחם הארכיאולוגי של אוסטיה thumb|right|200px|בית הכנסת באוסטיה בית הכנסת באוסטיה נחשב לבית הכנסת העתיק ביותר באיטליה: כנראה הוקם במאה השנייה (יש כתובת הקדשה לקיסרים הרומאיים) והנוכחי הוא שיפוץ מהמאה הרביעית. שרידיו נמצאו בקצה אוסטיה העתיקה - קרוב לים ולשפך נהר הטיבר . אפשר להגיע לאתר בהליכה ברגל, יותר מק"מ, לכל כיוון. בית הכנסת במצבו הנוכחי הוא שיחזור דמותו במאה ה-4. שלבו הראשון של המבנה הוקם במאה ה-1. קביעת מועד זה מבוסס על מציאת קיר ובו מעוצבים לבנים בצורת מעוין המיוצרות מטוף הממלאות את הקיר, הנראה כמו "רשת דייג" (opus reticulatum). שיטת בנייה שהייתה נוהוגה בימי קלאודיוס קיסר (41-54 לספירה)(דוגמאות לכך ניתן למצוא בארץ בחפירות של אתרים מתקופת הורדוס, כמו במצדה.). כיוון בית הכנסת אינו לירושלים ולכן ההשערה היא שהוא נבנה לפני חורבן הבית. ליד מבנה בית הכנסת נמצא אולם ששימש ללימודים וכן מטבח. בכניסה נמצא באר מים. מול הכניסה נראים עמודים קטנים וגמלון קטן מעליהם (aedicula) ששימש לארון הקודש. כתובת שנמצאה מספרת כי המבנה החליף מבנה מעץ שניתרם במאה ה-2 ומאז הוחלף פעם נוספת במאה ה-3 על ידי מינדוס פאוסטוס Mindus Faustus) >בתחילת הכתובת נכתב: The inscription begins with the Latin words Pro Salute Aug(usti) ("For the well-being of the Emperor"). נמצא בו עמוד עם חריטות של מנורה, לולב , אתרוג ושופר. לבית הכנסת ארבע מרחבים: כניסה, אולם כולל במה וארון קודש, מטבח וחדר אוכל ועוד. האתר נחפר כבר 12 שנה על-ידי משלחת מטקסס ארה"ב.בסרטון הובא הסבר על האתר מפי ראש המשלחת: The University of Texas at Austin * אתר המשלחת הארכיאולוגית * על החפירות * תמונות מאוסטיה ומבית הכנסת העתיק * עוד על בית הכנסת העתיק ראו כאן : בית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה סמלים יהודיים ברומא thumb|right|300px|סמלים יהודיים ברומא ההיסטורית חוקר יהדוות וקבלה Roy Doliner פירסם ספר בשם Il Disegno Segreto (עיצוב הסוד) לפיו הוא מוצא ברומא סימנים להשפעת הקבלה. הטלביזיה האיטלקית הקרינה סרטון קצר, בו הוא מוביל את הצופה ברומא לאתרים אשר לדעתו יש בהם השפעה של היהדות והקבלה. הוספתי גם את אתר Campo dei Fiori הקשור לנושא כפי שתראו בסרטון האתר הראשון שבו עסק ולא נכלל בסרטון זה הוא הקפלה סיסטינה * תמונות מרומא היהודית * האתר הדן בספר ובביקור המחבר בישראל Il DISEGNO segreto - Roy Doliner פיזא thumb|ימין|300px|סיור בבית הקברות של פיזא thumb|שמאל|300px|סיור של חמש דקות בפיזה פיזא (כך כתבו יהודי פיזא) היא מולדת בית אבי. בקרתי בבית הקברות, אשר מצבות ממנו בני acg מאות שנה, הועברו משלושת בתי קברות קודמים. לידו בית קברות נוצרי "המחנה הקדוש" הבנוי על אדמה שהצלבנים הביאו מירושלים ויש לה סגולות מיוחדות. בכיכר המגדל הנטוי, ששוקם לפי שיטה מיוחדת שהציע הדוד שלי פרננדו טראצ'ינה. עוד תמונות מבית הכנסת ומהעיר. כן תמונות מבית הקברות בפירנצה בו נטמן אחי עמנואלה ז"ל. * תמונות מפיזא של משפחתי * על יהדות פיזא רומא - לביקור הבא thumb|ימין|מראה מן האויר - גוגול ארף ערוץ התרבות היהודי - Sorgente di Vita - המשודר בטלביזיה האיטלקית - ערוץ 2 הביא את סיפורו של יצחק ידיד מנהל "ביו-מוזאון" ברומא, המתרכז בחיות מן התנ"ך. לפי הסרטון גן חיות חביב, במרכז רומא, באזור וילה בורגזה. * אתר הטלויזיה האיטלקית - הכותרת: L'arca di Noé (percorso biblico Bioparco) - פרטים נוספים - Tra leopardi, gazzelle, cicogne e leoni, un percorso tra gli animali della Bibbia, realizzato allo zoo di Roma. Ne parlano Fulco Pratesi, Presidente Onorario del WWF Italia, e Yitzhak Yadid, responsabile zoologico del Bioparco קטגוריה:אמיליה-רומאניה-לתייר הישראלי